The Life of a Demon
by Eladrian
Summary: Davian, a Shapeshifter Demon, is given an assassination job. The target, a witch, is beautiful in every which way, will Davian get the job done? ((THIS IS MORE THAN JUST A MUSHY FANFIC...PLEASE R&R))


The Life of a Shapeshifter Demon  
  
Prologue-  
This story is just one ive though of the top of my head, its about Davian, a full blooded Shapeshifter demon, who encounters some witches, and falls in love. Veiling his love for the witch as a way to kill her and her family, he falls more in love and trys and decides to tell her he is indeed a demon. Davian's position in the underworld is one of The Source's assasins. Not his best, but usually he goes under cover and kills. Please R&R.  
  
Chapter One- Fraternizing With the Enemy  
  
Davian awaited to go into the Source's chamber, he had succesfully killed his target, a young and perky Arabian witch, who was nieve and unknown of life. He had absorbed the witches power into the jar. (I kinda made all this up, he's just collecting powers in these jars to give to the source for whatever reasons)  
The Source's personal guard stepped out and said "You have permission" and stepped out of the way. Davian's black robe, his normal "lets go see the source" attire, was billowing around him. He had entered the chamber and saw the source, with the seer sitting in the corner.  
"Have you rid of the witch?" the Source asked as if he said no, he'd blow his head off.  
"Yes, and the brotherhood has another task for me, a skilled witch living in the mortal world."  
At that time, a "scream" admitted from outside the chamber, the guard had been vanquished.  
"Witches!" the Seer said from her seat in the room."  
"Get them." the Source said to Davian, as if to test him.  
Walking outside of the chamber, he prepared an energy orb to throw, no doubt there would be more than one witch. Before he exited from the chamber hall, he changed form into a guard, just to make it look like he's harmless. Emitting from the end of the chamber, he meets the witch. Usually his heartless self would just pass her up and vanquish her. Her beauty was amazing, her hair chestnut brown, with it mid-back length. She had green, piercing eyes, and they met eachothers gaze for a portion of a second. He threw the energy orb and the witch orbbed out.  
Surprisingly she was not alone, the other person seemed to be a whitelighter, and was about to orb. 'I cant do anything' he thought, so he ran up to the whitelighter and touched her, shimmering her to the lower caves of the Underworld, where orbbing cannot be done.  
The seer watched the whole thing, invisble from a corner. She sensed the betrayal, it was vibrating off of him, although she will not mention, at least, not yet.  
About to shimmer to the brotherhood headquarters, a glimmer caught his eye. Turning to the glint, he walks over and picks it up, noticing it as a locket. Opening it, he saw a picture of another beautiful lady, probably her own mother, who looked almost exactly like herself. Sticking it in his pocket, he shimmers to the headquarters.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Shimmering into the brotherhood headquarters, he is confronted by Raynor ( im not sure of the spelling).  
"I have another witch for you, follow." he said commandingly.  
Following, he noticed all was as usual. Following Raynor, he noted that he was going into the mission room, where they showed all the missions and targets.  
"Here is your target." he said, swishing his hand over the table.  
"A witch, Trisana Vacran, a witch who practices openly, and is known to be strong in both killing and tricking. She is a half white-lighter, so orbing and summoning. Her sister, who ignores her gift, will be their, but i doubt she will do anything, but if so, she is a summoner."  
Looking at the picture, he noticed it was the beautiful witch he had saw moments ago, and now his mission was to kill her.  
Waking up Davian from his gaze, Raynor spoke. "It will take great skill and deception to kill this one, so i reckon you may have to get close to her. Take your time." He said this and stalked off.  
Well, thought Davian, this should be interesting.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Shimmering at where he was told, he had has some of his connections cause a water leak among their house. It was a nice house, white and plain, with an herb garden wrapped around the house. Typical, he thought, a witch to have her supplies close.  
Walking up to the house, he shapeshifted only his clothes so he looked like a plumber, and a tool kit appeared among his fingertips. Locating the doorbell, he pushes it and puts a smile on, fake, but a smile all the same.  
A black-haired woman opened the door, with headphones on, and her hair in a towel.  
"Yah, whadda ya want?" she asked.  
Davian thought that she would pay for talking so rude, but be that as it may, he kept his smile on and proceded.  
"Yes, i belive you have a leak?" he asked.  
"Oh, yah, i took a shower and now the kitchen's flooded. come on in." she said, stepping back and walking down the hall.  
Following, he notices that indeed she practices openly, witchcrafy supplies were about the house, and many odd things were about. Like, for instance, a sprig of some odd herb, which had turned black.  
"What is that?" Davian asks.  
"Oh, its somethin my sister enchanted or somethin, i think its supposed to turn black only when evil is around, but when a bug flies by it turns black." she said, chuckling.  
Davian looked up at it and tossed a fireball at it, burning it up. Continieng to the kitchen, he sees that the house was totally clean.  
They go through a door and down a few stairs into the kitched, which was ankle-deep high in water.  
"Uhhh, yah, think ya can fix it? Anyway, i have to finish up for my date in an hour, and my sis will be back in about an hour, so yah. Yell if ya need anything" she completed this and turned around, then bounding up a set of stairs. Waving his hand, the water disappeared and everything was fixed.  
Now, he thought, i have time to explore a witches house.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Exploring, he saw many things, including a crystal attached on a string, obviously for scrying, and some herbs and odd ingrediants, which were not really so odd for him to see. About an hour passed, and the sister came down and saw the kitchen, right as Davian had reenterd it.  
"Wow, my date'll be comin soon, so you can sit in the Living room and wait for my sister to come and pay." she said, blowing a humongous bubble.  
Davian walked into the living room, sitting down. 10 minutes passed, and the door opened, with the witch, the one he had seen this morning, was holding up two bags of groceries, and one in her hand.  
"Uh, hi, im the plumber, and i fixed your leak in the kitchen." he said, taking a bag off of her hand, and walked behind her to the kitchen.  
"Oh, thanks, uh, come with me and i'll pay you." she said.  
Davian noticed that the things in his bag he picked up were indeed things like eye of newt, and other things. Davian screwed up his courage, and asked her a question.  
"Uhh, ive noticed a few things layin around, uhh, what are you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Im a witch," she said, without any scare in her emerald eyes.  
"Uhh, oh, really," he asked, acting throughly surprised.  
"Ugh, you dont belive me do you, oh well, let it be."  
Davian didnt say anything, because they had reached the yellow kitchen, and sat the bags down.  
"How much," she asked.  
"Oh, you dont have to pay, just let it be a warning to take care of your pipes." he said, chuckling.  
"By the way, my names Trisana." she said.  
"Oh, and mine Davian," he replied.  
Right when they exchanged names, a demon shimmered in, and saw Davian, and got confused, but none the less, threw an energy orb sraight at the witch.  
  
(PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~~! I attempted to leave off at a cliff, and i think it was pretty lengthy, and i plan on writing more, all in due time) 


End file.
